Promise What You Will
by Virtue
Summary: She knows better than anyone that he'll keep his word, whatever it may be. Postgame fluff.


**Promise What You Will**

**A/N: **Postgame fluff. Non explicit sexual references and major fluffiness warning.

* * *

_I said, "Love is waiting and better days."_

_She smiled and placed a kiss on my waiting face _

_"Promise what you will;_

_something good for me. _

_Time will take it all and it will, you'll see."_

-'Promise what you will' by Iron and Wine

* * *

It was a fitting end to a story, she thought.

The rapid, scattered rhythm of raindrops seeped into the room against the open windows. The city often brought various noises from it's sources (namely the rather obnoxious music, drunken cheers, and fireworks ignited upon his return.), but in the first hours of this particular morning the eerie stillness enveloped her sweetly.

It was reminiscent of the mornings on the road that she would wake, cold, muddy, miserable. A distinct smell of animal flesh cooking sifted in between the fibers of her tent, causing her stomach to groan and twist painfully.

She shivered at the chilly breeze from the outdoors that currently plagued her.

Those days had been a mix of every emotion she could fathom, causing her to rise from the cast that her former life had contained her in; there _was _another world that existed outside bleak, stone walls after all.

"Mmm."

She smiled at him, propping herself up on her side by her elbow to get a better view of her sleeping lover. It had only been hardly a month since his return, yet it seemed like a completely different lifetime. And it was, in it's own right. It was the end of the series of pain and cruelties that plagued her mind from the deaths of her own people, her mother, Vivi, and others. But _he_ survived. Somehow.

His steady breaths came to a halt with a loud sharp inhale, marking his stir. She reached gingerly with her left hand, running her own long, thin fingers (_"Just perfect for the harp!"_ her mother had once exclaimed) through the sun bleached locks that covered his face, pushing them softly out of the way.

She giggled at the sensation of a hand snaking sneakily about her waist, skimming the bareness of her back and shoulder with a thumb, before tangling in the ebony waves that cascaded over her form.

"Good morning." She whispered, awaiting his response. He said nothing. Only continued his hand's free roam over her body.

She recoiled at the bold touch as it left prickled goose bumps upon her skin's surface. Before the previous night, she'd never been touched in such a way. He'd come by in the evenings through the window, and they would talk and reminisce, but she always craved more of him. He was gone for too long, no matter how he tried to justify it.

She attempted to pull the covers closer to her body, to at least cover her bare chest as it was directly in his range of view had he happened to opened his eyes at the moment, but no avail.

She tugged again, harder this time. It appeared he'd twisted the covers so that they were pinned directly underneath him during the night, leaving her exposed to the chill air. She sighed. Only he could dominate such a large blanket.

"Zidane!" She hissed, shaking his bare shoulder lightly. He merely continued the movement in his trailing hand in response. He clearly was _not _as sleepily oblivious as he was acting, but she knew how to play his games.

She caught his wandering hand with hers as it grazed the curve of her hip, forbidding any further exploration, and modestly covered her chest as best she could with her other. He was still. Leaning forward, the Alexandrian Queen pressed her lips to his softly, awaiting his response. Her heart felt wild. It was the first time she'd ever initiated such contact, and she tried her best to imitate how he'd leaned into her, and touch his lips to hers ever to lightly at first.

His response was immediate, lips parting slightly as he lifted his head from the pillow, deepening the intensity of the kiss. A smooth curtain of hair fell over her shoulder as she shifted backwards, instinctively following his lead. His hands reached and gently pushed the strays behind her ear, now hovering over her prone position as she'd done to him.

Her toes curled at the newly found familiarity of it all.

"Zidane." She breathed, breaking the contact.

He blinked at her stupidly, disappointed. "What?"

"I-I'm not covered." She covered her chest under his inspecting eye, suddenly self conscious again.

He grinned. "I know."

She frowned. "Well, I would appreciate some covers, if you don't mind."

She inhaled sharply as his lips found a particularly sensitive spot along her collarbone.

"Yeah, I mind." His voice was husky and smug against her.

"But I'm _freezing!_"

He withdrew from her, sighing as he reached and pulled the covers from his body so that they were both covered. She gratefully accepted them, feeling the soft silk of the top sheet pressing against her cool skin with the weight of the down blanket.

She smiled sweetly at him as he was now propped over her , quietly admiring her thickly fanned eyelashes in the dim light of the moon. There was a slow in the pitter patter of raindrops, and a bright flash lit the room for a second from a bolt in the sky outside.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked lazily, tail grazing her outline now, underneath the covers. She giggled at the notion.

"A while. I couldn't sleep very well."

He frowned, concerned blue eyes appearing abnormally dark in the absence of light. "Everything okay?"

She nodded reassuringly. "Yes."

She watched his gaze narrow now, skeptical. "You're not regretting anything, right?"

"No, of course not." She replied quickly, knowing he was referring to earlier. Perhaps he was remembering how heated in his lust he'd become, how he'd hardly minded the pain he inflicted upon her in the midst of it all. But then again, she didn't either; the pleasure overwhelmed it immensely.

"Good."

She curled against him, pleased at the way he pulled her closer, supporting her at the waist. They lay for a moment, silent. Thunder rolled somewhere, muffled by distance. She unintentionally slowed her breathing to match his in a single rhythm, shuddering as his touch now glided over the bumps of her spine, one by one.

She remembered every scar upon his body as she had witnessed earlier, marked with uneven, jagged lines of skin melded crudely together, undoubtedly from wounds of incredible pain. She gasped when he revealed them to her, tears emerging among her eyelids, unaware how pleasant her touch had felt against their trails.

"I love you, Dagger."

His words were bold and hard like they always were, yet their syllables sank into her ears ever so gently and settled perfectly like silt. Zidane could be so crude and unrefined, yet he had a way of winning the favor and heart of so many.

"I love _you._"

She heard his tail whip against the mattress with enthusiasm, followed by the heat emanating from his suddenly lust filled gaze, causing her cheeks to burn pleasantly.

"So.. Round two then?"

She giggled and pulled his face to hers as she had earlier, running a hand over his chest before it slid over his shoulder and grip his hair possessively at where it fell upon his shoulder.

She was unsure of his place in her future whether husband or distant lover; perhaps he was just as unsure, or perhaps he had another surprise up his sleeve. It was too soon to be certain. But she could do nothing more at the moment but give into him again, hoping to close every possible space between them. She'd been too far from him for too long, and as long as she could help it, he wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
